New Office, New Rules
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Melissa Createn has survived under Gibbs but now has to survive under the watchful eye of Hetty and Callen. Only Melissa's second case in LA and close to home with a face from the past. Melissa Createn is an original character as is Dante Davies. Feel free to leave a review :)
1. Bad date

Melissa woke up that morning with immediate dread. She knew the date immediately and sat up in her bed. It was three years today that Kyle had been found dead in the scrapyard. Three years of back and forth with Dante, his twin brother who had killed him. In the aftermath of Kyle's death Melissa had been strong, staying strong to finish the investigation which she refused to abandon despite finding it hard to believe that Dante could be the killer, only breaking down when it had finished. Right until the end when Dante could have easily killed her in the same warehouse after confessing until Gibbs and the team turned up and he had been shot as Melissa could only watch. Gibbs had understood the reason behind Melissa's resolve to finish the case and even the victim's mother had requested Melissa be kept on the case.

Checking her phone she sighed as she noticed the time and pushed the covers off herself. There was no time for thinking she noted as she walked into the living room. It was 6:00 am and Nell would be there to pick her up in twenty minutes. She jumped in the shower, got changed into a blue top and jeans, brushed her hair and put her hair up into a ponytail then sorted out a travel mug of tea to go just as Nell knocked the door.

'Morning,' Nell greeted as Melissa opened the door and grabbed her bag. 'You ready to go…?'

'Morning Nell. All set,' Melissa answered her travel mug in her hand.

'All righty then…'

Melissa glanced at the photo on the wall of her, Kyle, Will and Dante as she was shutting her front door and locking it. Walking up to the car Nell was chatting but Melissa wasn't hearing it. Routinely getting in the passenger side, Melissa pulled her seatbelt on and leaned against the window.

'So me and Kensi were thinking of going bowling do you want to join us?' Nell asked halfway to the Boatshed.

'Huh?' Melissa broke out of her thoughts.

'Me and Kensi were thinking of going bowling do you want to join us?' Nell repeated as she quickly glanced to her passenger.

'Oh yeah just not tonight.' Melissa answered.

'Are you ok? You seem quiet today?' Nell asked concerned

'I'll be fine Nell just a feeling. Let's just say the date is a bad omen.'

'23rd July is a bad date?'

'Anniversary of a friend's death,' Melissa answered as Nell pulled into the parking space.


	2. Cut her some slack

Eric and Hetty were already there when Nell and Melissa arrived for work. Both were enjoying tea at Hetty's desk. Eric waved to Nell as he noticed her arrive with a smile as Melissa veered towards her desk which she was sharing with Callen and Kensi and put down her travel mug and bag. Sam and Callen were next in. By the time they arrived Melissa had taken over the end of the desk with files trying to distract herself. Callen noticed immediately and walked towards Hetty who was now sat alone as Sam went to his desk.

'What's with all the files?' Callen asked motioning towards Melissa at the desk.

'Miss Createn is trying to distract herself…'

'Distract herself?'

'Yes Mr Callen…' Hetty responded coolly.

'From what?' Callen asked in surprise.

'A loss Mr Callen. It's three years today that she lost a close friend and her first case with NCIS. I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on her today Mr Callen, Miss Jones says that Miss Createn is distracted today.'

'Of course Hetty,' Callen responded as he looked over to the bullpen. He could never imagine Melissa being distracted. He had never seen her distracted.

'Morning Mel.' Callen greeted as he sat down in his seat next her and noticed the file on top of the pile and picked it up. 'This is one of mine…'

'So it is….' Melissa answered glancing at the file.

'Then why is it on a pile of files that you are going through?'

Melissa looked up as he looked at her and shrugged.

'I just picked up some files it must have been mixed in. Sorry.'

'Did you just apologise to Callen?' Sam asked leaning back in his seat as Callen shot him a warning look. Sam smiled.

'Yes I did Sam.' Melissa answered looking towards him twiddling the pen in her hand.

'Why don't we go through them make sure you're not doing anyone else's?' Callen asked as he grabbed the bigger pile of files and then lost his grip. The files flew to the floor with a bang and Melissa flinched at them all falling to the floor. Callen looked to Sam as Melissa started to pick the strewn files. Sam shrugged as he sat forward.

'Let me pick them up…' Callen started.

'I've got them.' Melissa responded as she put them all back on the desk. Deeks appeared at the bullpen entrance as Melissa spotted Kensi climbing the stairs to Ops. Deeks was smiling as usual until he spotted the files.

'Please tell me we're not on filing!' His face dropped.

'No I'm just getting a head start….' Melissa answered.

Deeks breathed a sigh of relief as he sat in his chair and Melissa grabbed the smaller pile of files and walked towards Hetty's desk.

'Something's not right…' Sam mentioned as soon as Melissa was out of earshot.

'I agree,' Deeks chimed in 'No-one likes paperwork except maybe accountants and lawyers.'

'Cut her some slack guys.' Callen scolded.

'What do you know G?' Sam replied.

'Just cut her some slack...'

'G….?'


	3. New case

A few hours later and the team were still in the bullpen when the whistle came from Eric for them to join him in Ops. Hetty and Nell already had CCTV feeds up as the team joined them. Callen and Sam were leaning against the table as Melissa stood near Nell by the screen. Deeks and Kensi on the other side of the table.

'We've got a marine who's been badly beaten. One assailant running facial rec but it not looking hopeful,' Nell started.

'No I.D as yet on the victim,' Eric.

'Marco Triton.' Melissa answered as she turned to the team who were all looking at her in surprise before Nell could continue.

'How do you know?' Callen asked.

'I'm sure I would know a guy that I used to live with Callen. We grew up on the bases together.'

'He's been taken to the general. Got beat up pretty bad.' Nell continued

'Any idea why he was attacked?' Callen…

'He's not working on anything top secret if that's what you're asking Callen. We talk nearly every day.' Callen's eyebrows rose at this. Sam shuffled awkwardly as Deeks and Kensi glanced at each other.

'Marco Trition, son of James Triton an ex-marine. Age 23. Based out of Camp Pendleton.' Nell responded as she brought up Marco Triton's file on the screen.

'Eric have you got any shots of the assailant?' Melissa asked

'Nothing usable for facial rec.'

'Just try it… If it's someone the victim knew I may know them too. Most of the boys are still there,'

Eric looked to Hetty who motioned for him to play the feed. Melissa could only watch as the fight played out on screen. The assailant hitting Marco from behind in the alley and then looking out of shot before kicking him repeatedly causing Melissa to flinch. Marco trying to get up from the floor, covering his head instinctively until he passed out. Eric stopped the feed.

'The assailant looks to be 5"7 to 5"9. White male.'

'Half the city…' Deeks joked.

'So what do we do Hetty?' Melissa looked to her boss questioningly.

'We find the guy that attacked one of our own,' Sam answered automatically standing up straight.

'Mr Hanna is right Miss Createn. We find your friend's attacker. You, Mr Callen and Mr Hanna go to the hospital get a statement. Mr Deeks and Miss Blye will canvass the area see if we can get more surveillance footage to ID the assailant.'

'Are you sure? About me heading out, as you say he's my friend…' Melissa asked quietly.

'Will you be able to stay objective if we find the attacker?' Hetty answered loudly.

'Of course.'

'Then I trust you Miss Createn. Team dismissed.'

The team nodded as they left with Callen staying behind. Hetty immediately sighed.

'Yes Mr Callen.'

'Do you really think she's up to this?' Callen asked as she turned to face him.

'Only time will tell Mr Callen. Either way the decision is Melissa's, she will decide how this case goes.'

'You saw her flinch?'

'I did.'

'Then why risk it?' Callen asked as he was about to leave Ops.

Hetty smiled. She knew it was a risk but one she was willing to take. Hetty had faith in Melissa to know the boundaries. On the stairs Melissa and Sam were waiting for Callen. Melissa was standing near the bottom while Sam was on a landing. Callen came out of Ops with more questions than answers. He knew that Hetty was probably right. He was probably worrying over nothing but he could see Melissa wasn't herself. He noticed Melissa's glance immediately before bounding past Sam on the stairs.

'We good to go G?' Sam asked.

'We're good.' Callen acknowledged with a nod as the three of them left the boatshed.


	4. Like a brother

In the car it was quiet as Sam drove them all to the hospital. Melissa had jumped in the back as Callen was used to riding shotgun without needing to be asked. Callen glanced back in the mirror.

'So how long have you known him?'

'13 Years give or take,' came the response from the backseat.

'Right…' Callen responded non-committedly.

'So have you two ever….?' Sam started as Melissa sat upright.

'Sam…' Callen immediately tensed.

'No! Never.' Melissa shuddered. 'He's like a brother… Why would you ask that?'

'Yeah Sam why would you ask?' Callen asked enjoying the fact Sam was getting uncomfortable in his seat.

'Just because it seems to me like Melissa was hiding him and it seems like she has more of a lovelife than you G.' Sam replied with a smirk.

'I haven't hidden anybody Sam. It's just I've been single for a long time the job doesn't allow for personal entanglements and nor do I want any.'

Entanglements. Callen liked how Melissa worded it. Callen pretty much thought the same. His life was complicated enough without a relationship on top. Sam nodded in the driver's seat.

'So… Why would you never?'

'Because it's bad enough getting the respect of guys on army bases without getting romantically involved with one. Plus no guy could handle me I whooped their asses at least once each in a fair fight. Marco I think I beat him like twenty times over the years.'

'Nice…' Sam replied still smirking 'So G what's your excuse?'

Callen sat back in his seat considering his response as Melissa leaned against the armrest of his seat.

'Yeah what is the deal with you?' Melissa enquired.

'He's just strange…' Sam joked.

'I don't think he is now let him answer the question…' Melissa answered looking to Callen.

'Why thank you.' Callen nodded as Sam shook his head. 'Guess pretty much the same as you,'

'Afraid to get too close? Worried you'll mess someone else's head up or your own?'

'Yeah and that fact that my partner takes it upon himself to play matchmaker.' Callen retorted pointing to Sam.

'Don't you just hate it…. Marco does the same. Doesn't realise why fix something if it's not broken.' Melissa countered sitting back into her seat one arm folded over herself as Callen looked towards her in surprise. He had never realised how similarly they thought. Callen looked as she looked away the sunlight reflecting in her sky blue eyes.

'You know I never realised…'

'Never realised what?'

'Your eyes they are blue?' Callen queried

'Yes.' Melissa responded as Sam pulled the car into the car park. Callen dived out of the car and pulled his seat forward to let Melissa out. Sam casually stood leaning against the roof of the challenger.

'How do you wanna do this?' Sam asked.

'Take it as it comes.' Callen responded as Melissa got out of the car and immediately walked up to the hospital entrance.


	5. Questions

Inside was a hive of activity. Callen and Sam had barely caught up with Melissa as she asked which ward Marco would be on. There were nurses and doctors walking in the corridors tending to patients in their beds when they reached the ward they knew Marco Triton was on. Immediately and almost methodically Melissa walked to the nurse's station. Behind the desk was a middle aged woman with black hair. Callen and Sam stayed by the doors.

'Melissa?'

'Hi Trina, looking for Marco Triton. Need to ask him some questions he up to it?'

'Yeah he'll be fine to answer some questions. I know he was asking after you.' Trina smiled as she ushered Melissa to the door. Melissa motioned to the guys by the door. As Melissa rounded the corner she could hear Marco talking to Trina.

'Marco is it ok for the police to ask you some questions?'

'Yeah sure.'

Melissa peered around the corner as Trina left and Marco sat up on the bed a bandage wrapped around his head.

'Well don't you get into some wars?' Melissa joked as Marco's face lit up.

'Mels? You're not a cop.'

'No NCIS near enough same thing.' Melissa shrugged stepping further into the room as Callen and Sam appeared at the door.

'You've got company?' Marco noted noticing Callen in the doorway.

'Oh yeah this is Special Agent's Hanna and Callen. It's ok for you guys to come in we're not making out or anything,'

'Didn't think you would be.' Callen retorted with a smile as Marco looked on confused.

'What are you pair on about?' Marco finally managed.

'My colleagues here were quizzing me about you on the way over here. Think they were hoping there was some gossip,' Melissa explained

'Oh. Sorry but we're just friends. She's got her head screwed on unlike me,' Marco put his hands up.

'You have too,' Melissa reassured.

'Me and Jodie broke up a few days ago.'

'Oh that why you're in LA needing your best friend?'

'Something like that,' Marco smiled

'Something like that. Do you remember what happened?'

Marco shook his head as Sam and Callen stepped into the room and Melissa sat down in a chair. Sam stayed near the door while Callen sat on the arm of the chair that Melissa was sat in. Melissa glanced in Callen's direction as he did.

'I was walking in the alleyway heading to the motel. I was gonna get booked in then call you see what you were up to tonight. I was walking then whack something hit my head with force. Then came the kicking. I must have passed out. I woke up here.'

'Did the guy speak? Was there noises? Strange smells?' Melissa prompted

'No not that I remember,' Marco sighed 'Just usual street noises. Sorry I'm not any help...'

'Hey stop bringing yourself down Marco John Triton. You're doing great,' Melissa answered quickly placing her hand on top of his.

'I would listen to her,' Callen added. 'She's right.'

'She usually is,' Marco answered back as Melissa shuffled in the chair.

'Can you remember anything else? What time was it?' Sam asked as Melissa stood up.

'Why?' Marco asked confused by the question.

'If you remember the time we may be able to get the guy on some surveillance cameras get an ID.'

'It was about half four. I remember thinking that Melissa wouldn't be awake. I looked at my watch was gonna call you before you went to work. I wanted to check in because of what today is…'

'You know me I'm fine. Anyway it appears we should be more worried about you…'

'What's today?' Sam asked as Melissa backed towards him. Callen was also looking at her for an explanation.

'Anniversary of a friend's death,' Melissa replied looking down at the floor. 'You know I'd be fine. Keep myself busy…' Melissa paced next to the bed.

'I know.' Marco shrugged

'Well then get some rest let us good guys get the bad guy.' Melissa gave him a quick hug from where she had stopped before heading towards the door. 'See you soon Triton'


	6. In the dark

When they had arrived back at the mission Melissa had darted straight up back to Ops. Seeing her friend in the sorry state he had been in with the bandage wrapped around his head she was now even more determined to find out who the assailant was and the reasoning behind the beating they had given Marco Triton. She had lost all patience and whoever was behind it had picked the wrong day to mess with Melissa Louise Createn and her friends. Callen and Sam had been left at the door with Deeks and Kensi in the bullpen watching as Melissa started up the stairs taking them two at a time.

'She's in a rush.' Deeks commented as Melissa disappeared from view.

'Any luck with our victim?' Kensi asked.

'None.' Sam answered sitting at his desk. 'We still don't know why he was attacked.'

Melissa appeared in Ops within seconds of returning to the mission. She had rushed up the stairs, her mind racing. Eric and Nell both faced her in shock as she stood behind them with only Hetty staying neutral.

'Eric play the feed again.'

Eric looked to Hetty questioningly who motioned for him to play the feed from her seat nearby. Melissa watched as the fight played out on screen. The assailant hitting Marco from behind in the alley and then looking out of shot before kicking him repeatedly causing Melissa to flinch once more. Marco trying to get up from the floor, covering his head instinctively until he passed out. Eric stopped the feed and restarted it as Melissa once again motioned for it to be played. This time Melissa did not flinch.

'What is the problem Miss Createn?' Hetty asked as the feed finished once more.

'The assailant, see how he looks for witnesses out of the shot, but he seems to know the camera is there.' Melissa answered facing Hetty.

'I noticed that.'

'It's like whoever he is knew we would look at this footage. He's been cautious to not show us his face….' Melissa pointed to the screen

'You think it was premeditated.' Hetty responded.

'The assailant is too aware for it not to be. Mr Triton was not in uniform either so it couldn't have been fuelled by any political or racial motive. Why the alley? Nell can you pull up local maps. What's in that area?'

After a few moments Nell had the maps up and Melissa stepped forward towards the screen. Taking it all in as Callen and Sam stepped into the room.

'It's all warehouses.' Nell commented.

'Nell's right.' Eric responded seconds later and gave Sam and Callen a quick nod.

'What's this?' Callen asked.

'Miss Createn has a theory.' Hetty answered.

'Oh…'

'And that is?' Sam glanced at Melissa who was still looking at the screen.

'The attack on Marco Triton was premeditated which means it's either related to his work or personal.'

Moments later and after a minute of silence Hetty's phone rang. Melissa turned to face her as she answered it. Callen and the team watched her expressions as she did and took in what was being relayed down the telephone to her, giving the odd nod.

'That was the director he will be briefing us himself in a minute. Eric if you could get the connection ready? Mr Hanna could you get Miss Blye and Mr Deeks for me?'

Sam gave a nod as he left and Melissa joined Callen by the table. Hetty standing up from her chair and joining Eric by his computer.

'Why is the director briefing us Hetty? What's changed?' Callen asked.

'He will tell us all in a moment Mr Callen.'

The feed became live second later and the director appeared on the screen. He was in MTAC with agent McGee. He had a serious look on his face and Melissa knew that her day was only going to get worse. That whatever the director was about to say would impact the case.

'Is your team there Hetty?'

'Yes Leon,' Hetty responded as Sam returned with Kensi and Deeks.

'Is agent Createn there?' The director asked. Melissa stood forward as she heard her name and Hetty motioned for her to join her. Joining Hetty Melissa was nervous as she stared at the screen and waited for the director to speak. Callen and Sam both looked at each other then to Kensi and Deeks who both shrugged.

'Special Agent Createn I'm afraid it's bad news…. We have reason to believe that the attack on Lieutenant Triton was premeditated and that the assailant is Dante Davies. He's coming for you.'

'Dante?' Melissa answered laughing. She didn't mean to but Dante being the assailant that was far-fetched. He was in prison she had put him there after the murder of Kyle three years earlier. 'He's in prison?'

'He escaped yesterday and from your teams BOLO it seems that he's in LA. Our last lead was that he had left our jurisdiction. I'm sorry Melissa but he's back on the streets and from prison records it seems you are the person he will try and find.'

'Are you trying to tell me he escaped yesterday and now I'm only being told?! Because you think he's after me and responsible for putting my friend in hospital Director Vance?'

'I'm sorry agent Createn but it wasn't my call not until now.'

'Then who's was it?!' Melissa shouted forcefully causing Sam to stand up straight.

'Gibbs.' The line cut off as the director finished.


	7. Gibbs rules

The line went dead as the team took in the directors words. The team had been aware beforehand that whatever the director had needed to say was going to be bad for the case but for the attack to be nothing to do with the victim but one of their own? Melissa stood stunned at the emotion the director had just shown and in shock that Gibbs had withheld information from her once again. Sam and Callen both looked at her in utter disbelief it was the first time she'd been quiet and stunned into silence. It was Hetty who spoke first breaking Melissa's thoughts.

'Miss Createn? Are you ok?'

'Yes I'm fine Hetty but someone won't be. He broke his own rules.'

'God help him….' Hetty muttered as she walked towards the door.

'Who?' Deeks asked as Sam, Kensi and Deeks all turned to face her.

'Gibbs.' Callen stated matter of factly and Melissa motioned that he was right and Hetty left the room. Melissa was pacing.

'Gibbs?' Sam asked as Callen shrugged and the hiss of the doors shutting could be heard and Melissa faced Gibbs the man she was currently angry at for keeping her in the dark.

'Which rules?' He answered calmly stepping further into the room as everyone except for Nell, Eric and Callen left the room. 'Which rules did I break?'

'Rule 3-Don't believe what you're told. Double check and rule 10-Never get personally involved in a case. You did both Jethro.'

Callen was surprised. Not only did Melissa call him Jethro but she was also aware of his rules and even had the courage or stupidity dependant on your view to call him out on them. He had not been made aware of their relationship when she had been assigned to his team although it was none of his business.

'I agree. As for rule 3 I had McGee check records in the prison as soon as we heard…'

'You had McGee check? It gets better…..' Melissa retorted raising her hands in the air. Gibbs remained still as Callen watched Melissa intrigued.

'Could you give us a minute, alone?' Gibbs looked to Nell and Eric before taking a breath. After everyone else had left Melissa sat down in what had been Hetty's chair just minutes earlier.

'I broke my rules because I thought I could sort it. I thought we could get the S.O.B before we needed to tell you.' Gibbs replied standing in front of her.

'You didn't trust me. You didn't trust me enough to know I could handle it!' She bit back standing up angrily, looking at him but unable to look him in the eye. He looked down as she continued 'Rule 15- Always work as a team.'

'Look we need to get this S.O.B back into custody. He cannot be allowed to hurt anyone else and the only way I can see that happening is if we work together Rule 15. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'

'And there goes Rule 6.' Melissa joked with a smile. 'Rule 6- Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness.'

'I may have broken rule 6 but it was covered by rule 18. It's better to ask forgiveness than ask permission. What do you say?'

'I say we go catch him and then maybe I could forgive you.'

'Where do we start?'

'Warehouses'


End file.
